


Matching Hats

by carolss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Teachers, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ryan e Shane como professores de Hogwarts





	Matching Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Ninguém podia dizer que Professor Bergara não se mantinha no currículo durante suas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, no entanto seu contato com os alunos não se limitava aos momentos em sala. Ele os encontrava nos corredores, na biblioteca, no grande salão durante refeições, e em Hogsmeade nos fins de semana. E as vezes nessas conversas ele se permitia soltar suas teorias nem sempre ortodoxas sobre a história da magia e crimes e conspirações tanto do mundo da magia quanto dos trouxas. Geralmente é nesse momento que Professor Madej chega pra interferir no que ele diz ser a poluição de mentes jovens e impressionáveis.

Professor Madej era o responsável pelas aulas de transfiguração, e apesar de suas críticas ao professor Bergara nesse aspecto ele também ia um pouco fora do currículo nas suas interações com os alunos fora de sala. Como demonstração de como transfiguração podia ser divertida nos banquetes de jantar da sexta-feira ele transfigura algumas das comidas em personagens e reencena semanalmente um novo episódio da sua Hot Dog Saga com ele fazendo vozes e efeitos especiais, o que Professor Bergara chamava o uso mais estúpido da magia feito por qualquer pessoa na história do mundo. E apenas seu desejo de ser conhecido como um professor legal o impedia de descontar pontos dos alunos toda vez que a  _“Saga”_  e suas tramas e personagens eram mencionados em sua presença.

*

Algumas vezes eles angajavam em guerras de pregar peças ou em outros tipos de competições para o grande entretenimento dos alunos e até outros professores, o segundo grupo que só interferia se um deles passasse do limite por exemplo vamos dizer que toda vez que certo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas tocasse um objeto qualquer em sua mesa tal objeto seria transformado em uma bolinha de quicar, essa seria uma pegadinha inofensiva que traria sorrisos para todos os alunos e professores observando (exceto é claro para o do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas). Alguns podiam discutir que o aparecimento de centenas de diabretes na sala/escritório do professor de transfiguração apesar de não inofensivo era uma retaliação apropriada. Mas se for exemplo algumas moscas fossem transfiguradas em um tubarão e um urso e encorajadas a lutar em um campo de proteção no meio do grande salão para resolver uma discussão até então teórica sobre qual era o predador apex do mundo animal enquanto alunos entusiasmados começavam a apostar em qual seria o vencedor isso não seria okay. Nem um pouco.

*

Após do que ficou conhecido como o incidente do tubarão e do urso, eles decidiram ficar em um estado de trégua até o final daquele ano letivo pelo menos. Nesse período eles fizeram uma aposta de que durante as férias escolares Professor Madej encontraria um Pé Grande e Professor Bergara um alienígena a punição para a falha nesses feitos sendo a troca de alguns galeões e  o uso de um chapéu verde limão brilhante com pequenas bolinhas rosa choque e amarelo dourado durante todo o ano letivo seguinte. Ocorreu há ambos que eles teriam mais chances de vencer caso eles se separassem e focassem apenas em suas buscas particulares ao invés de viajarem juntos por todo verão. No entanto nenhum deles mencionou essa alternativa de irem em busca de aventura um sem o outro.

*

Ambos acabaram aparecendo na cerimônia de início das aulas daquele ano usando os chapéus em questão, o que por si mesmo não foi tão ruim até os alunos começarem a se referir como esses chapéus como os  _Chapéus de BFFs de Shane e Ryan_  para o horror dos dois que sempre que eram confrontados com esse termos explicavam que eles eram rivais e não amigos, ou melhores amigos, ou melhores amigos para sempre. Mas ninguém realmente acreditava quando eles diziam isso, secretamente nem sequer eles mesmos.

 


End file.
